


The Mundane

by DaydreamDestiel



Series: Prompted Fics [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic!Deancas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamDestiel/pseuds/DaydreamDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this prompt by @johnlockedtrash</p><p>I’m always a slut for domestic!destiel fluff like plz cooking or eating or cleaning or just watching TV hell I need it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mundane

Cas was sitting at the table while Dean cooked. He was watching Dean like a hawk, trying to memorize all of the ingredients, and their quantities, so that he could make it himself later. The last time he’d tried to cook for Dean, it hadn’t gone so well. The eggs he’d cooked had burned, and the bacon had been a bit too raw. Eggs and bacon had seemed like such a simple thing to make, unfortunately, as it had turned out, cooking was not something that Cas was great at.

Still, he really wanted to be good at it, because Dean was amazing at it. He was always whipping up some exciting culinary delight for them, and Cas felt a bit bad that he couldn’t return the favor. Valentine’s day was coming up, and even though Dean didn’t really celebrate the holiday, Cas had desperately wanted to make it a perfect day.

They’d been together almost a year and it seemed like a big occasion to Cas, so he wanted to make it special. So, he watched Dean meticulously as he chopped, rinsed and prepared their dinner. Dean’s face was a mask of concentration, his brows furrowed slightly as he measured and poured. Cas felt a smile tug at the corners of his lips as he watched him.

Dean preparing a meal was one of Cas’s favorite things to watch. Dean took such pride in making delicious food, that it was almost unbearably adorable. Dean washed his hands as he finished up, and turned to find Cas staring at him. A smirk flashed across his face, and he arched a brow.

“See something you like Cas?” Dean asked, wiping his hands dry on his pants.

“As a matter of fact, I do.” Cas answered, eyes twinkling.

Dean grinned at him, and crossed the room to give him a quick kiss before returning to check on his masterpiece. It would never get old, Cas thought, Dean being affectionate. It had taken them lifetimes too long to finally admit their feelings, but when they had, it’d been like floodgates opening; All of the touches, and kisses, and intimacies they’d both longed for had come pouring out.

Even a year later, they were still holding hands, or placing their palm on the other’s back to guide them into a room. Stealing kisses whenever they had a moment, especially after a hunt. More than once Sam had grumbled at them to get a room. But even he was glad to see them both happy. Sam liked to claim he’d seen it coming for ages, and couldn’t believe it’d taken them so long. Cas would just smile, and Dean would scoff his disbelief.

It was these moments that Cas lived for though, the quiet ones, where kisses didn’t need to be stolen, but were given freely, and leisurely. Where they could let down their guards and just be together in the comfort of the bunker. There was something so safe, and secure in everyday tasks, and it made him happy that he got to see Dean this way.

Cas stood up and walked behind Dean, and wrapped his arms around him, leaning his weight against him, and just enjoying the contented feeling he got whenever Dean was in his arms. Dean wrapped his free arm around Cas’s arms, and Cas smiled into his hair. Sometimes the best things in life are the most mundane, he thought.

Dean turned in his arms, and pressed a lazily kiss to his mouth. For a while, they just enjoyed holding each other and the warm slip and slide of their lips and their tongues. Then Dean pulled back to look down at him. Green eyes met blue, and they held for a long time. Cas was reminded of the times, back before they’d admitted to themselves or each other that what they felt was love, when they would stare into each others eyes, trying to communicate silently. Neither of them fully understanding what the other had said, but knowing it was there, and for a long time those looks had been enough.

Cas was pulled from his musings when Dean ducked his head again for another slow kiss before telling Cas to go sit at the table.

“How’m I supposed to finish cooking if you’re over here distracting the cook?” He asked with a wink.

“It would be a shame to waste the food. You’ve been diligently working for quite some time now.” Cas replied, smiling.

“That your smart-ass way of telling me I’m taking too long?” Dean asked, chuckling.

“Perhaps.” Cas murmured as he went to sit down at the table again.

“It’s almost done now.” Dean explained. “Just have a little patience. It’ll be worth it.”

And Dean was right, it was worth the wait, Cas later reflected, as they washed the dishes side by side. Not just the meal, but all of it, everything about their life together had been worth waiting for.

Dean washed and he dried, and they were like a well-oiled machine, hands lingering as Dean passed dishes to him. Every once in a while, Dean would crack a joke about something, and they’d both laugh, shoulders bumping.

Eventually when the dishes had been put away, they’d move to the couch and watch Netflix. Cas would snuggle into Dean, who would wrap his arms around him, and they’d watch some sit-com that neither of them gave a crap about. But they would be too busy enjoying each others company to notice the TV much anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Check out @daydreamdestiel on Tumblr for more fun! I do prompts/ships/fancasts for every hundred followers I get!


End file.
